1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games, and more particularly to electronic board games that require an estimate of the stimulus provided by the game to be generated by the participants, and which provide audible and visual indications of the progress of the game while adjusting the level of difficulty of the game in accordance with the response of the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic board games are known. Such games require, for example, a sequence of events to be repeated, a correlation between an input and an output to be determined, or a particular response to a particular stimulus to be provided. However, none of the prior art electronic board games require quantities of time, events or frequencies to be measured, nor are such prior art games adaptive in the sense that they adjust the difficulty of play in accordance with the ability of the players.